Lost thoughts
by Amaria Holly
Summary: Zims been having problems and Dibs there trying to figure out what. ZADR.. OCxZim
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or the characters and I don't make money off of this.

_____________________________________________________________________

Heavy foot steppes echoed throughout the hallway of school. Zim stared at the ground as he made his way to the classroom, walking any further seemed like too much work, since when did all mighty Zim feel so… so… drained..

As the classroom door slammed open all eyes were upon Zim, some people pointed and whispered stuff loudly.

Dark circles had formed under Zim's eyes, his unnatural eyes were glazed over, his skin was a lighter green, he even looked a tad bit thinner, his clothes seemed to be a bit looser making him look even thinner than he really was and by the looks of it he was having problems standing on his own.

Quietly the alien made his way to his desk, ignoring the stares he was getting, dropping down into his seat and allowing his head to slam down on the desk with a loud 'thud'.

All the while this happened Dib was staring at the Irken with the slightest bit of concern in his eyes. When everyone turned away from Zim and to the teacher, Dib lowered his voice. "What happened to you, get soaked, beat up, maybe even or something else?" His voice sounded like he was amused, but at the same time there was something there that Zim couldn't place.

"What is it to you, Dib-stink? And the great Zim is the one that would be doing the beating!" The Irken's voice was quiet at first but it got a bit louder at the end, he also sounded somewhat dull. Zim lifted his head off the desk as he sat up, but he ended up slouching in his seat, his eyes drooping shut.

Dib leaned forward a bit more. "I doubt you could beat someone up, your arms look like they'd snap, did you eat anything at all lately?"

No answer.

"Zim?"

Still nothing.

For a moment Dib thought Zim might have been ignoring him, but some part of his brain told him otherwise, reaching out he gave Zim a light push to the side.

**THUD! **Zim had leaned to the side completely, soon his body started to fall and then he crashed into the ground, he let out a quiet groan while he pushed himself up. "You.. will pay for that.. Dib-worm.." His voice was hoarse as he spoke now, slowly Zim stumbled up to Dib, clutching onto the desk that Dib was sitting at to keep himself upright.

Dib sat up quickly, knocking his chair over as he did so. Reaching out, he tried to steady the alien, but it was no use as Zim shook off his hands.

Zim felt his world tip upside down, odd.. One moment he's about to pummel the humun, the next he's floating, or well maybe it was falling? He preferred floating, falling meant he'd have to land on the nasty, dirty floor… the germy floor. Faintly he could hear people talking, then he felt warmth engulf him, nice… warmth, slowly his vision faded to black as he nuzzled into the warmth.

________________________________________________________________________

Zim jerked upright, slamming his head into someone else's as soon as he did, he clutched at his head while letting out a low whine. "You will pay for messing with the almighty Zim! You vile creature!"

Said creature snorted while holding his own head. "Yeah, whatever Zim, be grateful I didn't rip your wig off in front of everyone."

Pulling his hands away from his head, the irken glared at the humun filth, but there was no real hate or anger behind it like the other times, quietly Zim turned his attention to his hands.

Dib watched silently, his hands falling down to his sides. "So… what happened back there? Maybe it's something I can help with..?"

Zim glanced up for a brief moment, his voice was quiet, somewhat shaky. "Zim has no reason to tell a lowly germ anything… or have help from such a thing."

Before the alien understood what was going on he found himself pinned underneath Dib. "Don't give me that shit, Zim! I'm just trying to help!" The teen tightened his grip he had on Zim's upper arms, it'd be so easy to snap them… just like what he wanted to do when he was younger… but why couldn't he do it now?

Zim winced, pushing against Dib's chest, trying to shove him off with no success. "Let go!" He wiggled around, trying to get away from Dib, but each try was in vain.

"Great. My brother likes to molest the guy he likes to call an alien." Gaz rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your dog wanted to pick you up, Zim." And with that Gaz was gone.

Dib released Zim quickly, stiffly standing up, head bowed to over up his embarrassed expression.

The bed creaked as Zim slowly slid off it, alerting Dib that the alien was leaving, lifting his head he opened his mouth to say something, but Zim was already stumbling out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hmm… were any of them OC? I hope not.. Also, reviews please! Oh.. And some hints on how to improve? Please? Also need to know if I should continue with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or the characters and I don't make money off of this.

_____________________________________________________________________

Heavy foot steppes echoed throughout the hallway of school. Zim stared at the ground as he made his way to the classroom, walking any further seemed like too much work, since when did all mighty Zim feel so… so… drained..

As the classroom door slammed open all eyes were upon Zim, some people pointed and whispered stuff loudly.

Dark circles had formed under Zim's eyes, his unnatural eyes were glazed over, his skin was a lighter green, he even looked a tad bit thinner, his clothes seemed to be a bit looser making him look even thinner than he really was and by the looks of it he was having problems standing on his own.

Quietly the alien made his way to his desk, ignoring the stares he was getting, dropping down into his seat and allowing his head to slam down on the desk with a loud 'thud'.

All the while this happened Dib was staring at the Irken with the slightest bit of concern in his eyes. When everyone turned away from Zim and to the teacher, Dib lowered his voice. "What happened to you, get soaked, beat up, or maybe even something else?" His voice sounded like he was amused, but at the same time there was something there that Zim couldn't place.

"What is it to you, Dib-stink? And the great Zim is the one that would be doing the beating!" The Irken's voice was quiet at first but it got a bit louder at the end, he also sounded somewhat dull. Zim lifted his head off the desk as he sat up, but he ended up slouching in his seat, his eyes drooping shut.

Dib leaned forward a bit more. "I doubt you could beat someone up, your arms look like they'd snap, did you eat anything at all lately?"

No answer.

"Zim?"

Still nothing.

For a moment Dib thought Zim might have been ignoring him, but some part of his brain told him otherwise, reaching out he gave Zim a light push to the side.

**THUD! **Zim had leaned to the side completely, soon his body started to fall and then he crashed into the ground, he let out a quiet groan while he pushed himself up. "You.. will pay for that.. Dib-worm.." His voice was hoarse as he spoke now, slowly Zim stumbled up to Dib, clutching onto the desk that Dib was sitting at to keep himself upright.

Dib sat up quickly, knocking his chair over as he did so. Reaching out, he tried to steady the alien, but it was no use as Zim shook off his hands.

Zim felt his world tip upside down, odd.. One moment he's about to pummel the humun, the next he's floating, or well maybe it was falling? He preferred floating, falling meant he'd have to land on the nasty, dirty floor… the germy floor. Faintly he could hear people talking, then he felt warmth engulf him, nice… warmth, slowly his vision faded to black as he nuzzled into the warmth.

________________________________________________________________________

Zim jerked upright, slamming his head into someone else's as soon as he did, he clutched at his head while letting out a low whine. "You will pay for messing with the almighty Zim! You vile creature!"

Said creature snorted while holding his own head. "Yeah, whatever Zim, be grateful I didn't rip your wig off in front of everyone."

Pulling his hands away from his head, the irken glared at the humun filth, but there was no real hate or anger behind it like the other times, quietly Zim turned his attention to his hands.

Dib watched silently, his hands falling down to his sides. "So… what happened back there? Maybe it's something I can help with..?"

Zim glanced up for a brief moment, his voice was quiet, somewhat shaky. "Zim has no reason to tell a lowly germ anything… or have help from such a thing."

Before the alien understood what was going on he found himself pinned underneath Dib. "Don't give me that shit, Zim! I'm just trying to help!" The teen tightened his grip he had on Zim's upper arms, it'd be so easy to snap them… just like what he wanted to do when he was younger… but why couldn't he do it now?

Zim winced, pushing against Dib's chest, trying to shove him off with no success. "Let go!" He wiggled around, trying to get away from Dib, but each try was in vain.

"Great. My brother likes to molest the guy he likes to call an alien." Gaz rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your dog wanted to pick you up, Zim." And with that Gaz was gone.

Dib released Zim quickly, stiffly standing up, head bowed to over up his embarrassed expression.

The bed creaked as Zim slowly slid off it, alerting Dib that the alien was leaving, lifting his head he opened his mouth to say something, but Zim was already stumbling out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hmm… were any of them OC? I hope not.. Also, reviews please! Oh.. And some hints on how to improve? Please? Also need to know if I should continue with this story.

________________________________________________________________________

Zim has been gone for three days now, he'd normally be here trying to poison the teachers and students. Dib had started getting a bad feeling when Zim didn't show up the day after he passed out… but he pushed it aside and continued to wait for the alien to show up, which he did.

As Zim walked through the doors of the school his movements were sluggish, he didn't look like he improved infact it looked like he got worse, the humans began to chatter and stare, was that all they do?

Zim straightened up as much as he could, stomping over to his locker and slamming it open. Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea because now he was holding onto the locker door to keep himself upright.

A kid that was walking by had came to a halt right by him. "..You look like shit, did your fake girlfriend dump you? Or was it your fake boyfriend?"

Oh great, not this kid again. Zim groaned. Why did people have to annoy him when he wasn't in the mood for it? He bet it was that one annoying kid, the one that liked to bring up his 'fake' girlfriend or boyfriend… which Zim never remembered making up. Hmm.. What was this kid's name? Or yes! Jock Jack… that was kind of funny… jock Jack. Zim giggled to himself, he hardly realized what he was even laughing at.

"The hell are you laughing at?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Zim who was starting to giggle even harder. "Well? What's so funny?"

Still the Irken continued his giggle fit, which turned into insane laughter, what was so funny to begin with? It didn't really matter, Zim liked to laugh like this again, he hadn't been able to ever since he got in this state. Pointing a clawed finger at the jock, Zim tried to form words to insult him, but all that came out was more laughter.

Jack's voice echoed throughout the hallways as he yelled. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" That seemed to make it worse because now Zim was clutching his sides, the locker door slamming shut as he leaned against it.

People were once again staring, they started to gather around Zim and Jack, surrounding them.

After a moment Zim was able to stop laughing and catch his breath, anger hit him hard. This earthlings… he's been stuck with them for so long, all because of the tallest and he knew… oh yes, he knew that the tallest dumped him off of this nasty planet to get rid of him! "You filthy worms! You know nothing! A animal could put a wig on and blend in and you'd never know! Zi--" His sentence was suddenly cut off as a form slammed into him.

Dib had shoved through the crowd, he had heard Jack's scream from earlier but ignored it until he heard Zim's laugh, he found himself rushing to Zim, shoving people out of his way in time to catch Jack slamming the Irken into the lockers.

A quiet hiss of pain came from Zim as he slowly became aware of the pain blooming in his back, his vision started to swim. He almost felt grateful that he was cut off, he didn't know what came over him to make him want to tell every worm about how he was a Irken. Urgh.. No time to think, more time to try and escape.

A fist was pulled back before slamming into Zim's stomach (otherwise known as his squeedly-spooch), causing a choked scream to come from the alien, a pink liquid ran down Zim's lip, but the attack didn't stop, he continued to slam his fist into Zim's

Dib felt his insides clench, he barely realized what he said until it came out. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Well. Now he felt kind of stupid.

Jack paused his attack on Zim, turning his attention to Dib who just sat there, nervously glancing at Zim then to the jock. He released his hold on Zim who sunk to the ground, coughing and holding his stomach.

Okay, that worked… but now what was Dib going to do? "Uhh.. Look! It's the principal!" Just about everyone turned to look in the direction he pointed. Quickly Dib grabbed Zim's wrist, jerked him to his feet roughly, dragging him through the crowd and around a corner, shoving him into a classroom, locking any doors in the room and closing the shades.

Zim just sat on the floor quietly (he would have been standing if Dib hadn't had shoved him so hard), watching Dib try and block off any source of anyone seeing them, he opened his mouth to say something, but paused… he didn't feel like talking actually with that thought in mind he shut his mouth.

Now that every window, door and anything else that could lead to them being seen was shut or covered up Dib let out a quiet sigh before heading over to Zim. Dib sat down on his knees in front of Zim, tugging the wig off, which Zim made a small noise of protest, but made no other move.

Zim's antennas raised slightly, but then they went back down as if the wig was still there. Dib frowned slightly, running his fingers down one of the antennas, taking the end in his hand to inspect it, but as he did that, Zim fell forward, nuzzling into his chest, giving up on trying to keep himself up.

"Stop touching Zim." The Irken's voice was muffled by the shirt.

Dib released the antenna quickly, shoving Zim back into his sitting position and slapping the wig back on his head which caused a whine of pain to come from the smaller one, which he apologized for quietly. "Take off your shirt, I want to see your stomach."

Zim glanced up, narrowing on eye and widening the other. "You wish to see Zim's squeedly-spooch?"

Blinking, Dib dropped his hands into his lap, he forgot it was called that. "..Yes, I wish to see your uhh.. 'squeedly-spooch."

Well, maybe that could of gone better. Zim had yanked his shirt down even more, narrowing his eyes at Dib and backing up until his back was pressed against a wall. "Why?!"

"Because! I want to see how much damage Jack caused!" Dib shoved himself up once again moving over to Zim and dropping down to his knees, grabbing the bottom of the shirt, trying to tug it up, but Zim was holding it down.

Zim was not happy with this turn of events, he would prefer to be beating up the bully right now then have Dib-stink try and rip his shirt off. "Stop pulling!" Of course that didn't work, Zim used one arm to keep his shirt pulled down as he used his other hand to shove against Dib's face.

"Knock it off Zim! I'm trying to help!"

"I didn't ask for your help, human filth!"

"That's too bad! I'm giving it to you!""Let g--"

Zim's last shout was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own, Dib had lost his balance on his knees and fell forward, crashing his lips into Zim's.

Silence. It was quiet for a long moment, neither bothering to pull back or move, too shocked to move until Zim punched Dib. "How dare you do something so vile to me?!"

"Ow! The hell?! It was a accident! I slipped!" Dib rubbed his sore cheek, glaring at Zim.

Pushing himself up, Zim used the wall to steady himself before he fell, his vision was darkening and he was starting to feel dizzy. Maybe… maybe he should let Dib-worm look at his stomach. He allowed himself to sink back down against the wall, feeling slightly better that he didn't have to stand.

Dib glanced at Zim, raising a brow at the dazed alien, then something clicked, the other was having problems again. Dib grinned widely. "What? Already can't handle moving?"

Zim opened his mouth to snap back, but he was already getting a headache, he just wanted Dib to do whatever and make his squeedly-spooch feel better. "..Hurry up and do what ever you need to do… Zim wants to go to his base."

That was surprising slightly, Zim sounded so defeated. Dib sighed, glancing to the side, trying to think of some sort of apology that didn't sound like a apology, when he came up with nothing he carried on with the task at hand.

This time Zim didn't try to tug his shirt down or anything, he just sat there as Dib pulled his shirt off, struggling slightly when he tried to get it over Zim's gloves.

The skin on Zim's squeedly-spooch had become a darker green and by the looks of it, it was just a type of bruise… hopefully. Dib carefully touched the dark spot, forgetting about how Zim didn't want to be touched.

A quiet sound came from Zim clearly of pain. Dib was about to pull his hand back, but he continued to run his fingers over the green flesh. It was odd, being able to feel it and to see it up close without getting nearly killed… he kind of wondered what it tasted like, glancing up at Zim for a moment.

The Irken's eyes were closed tightly in pain as his claws scraped uselessly against the ground as if to get away.

Dib stared at Zim quietly before leaning down and running his tongue over the bruise which caused Zim to squeak loudly from pain or the feeling of a tongue on his skin, Dib wasn't quite sure, but he didn't want to stop either way.

Zim couldn't decide if he liked this feeling or not, it made the bruise feel slightly better atleast, still… he felt so weak like this, his mind was starting to go blank. Zim shoved weakly against Dib's shoulders. "No.. more.. 'm tired.."

Everything shut off in Dib's mind as he grinned against Zim's skin, running his tongue up Zim's chest to his neck, causing the smaller to squirm under him. He sucked at the junction between neck and shoulder, leaving a rather dark spot there, but not as dark as the bruise.

This needed to stop, Zim didn't want to spend anymore time with this horny worm! Wiggling around, Zim tried to free himself only to have lips crash down onto his once again.

Dib licked and sucked at Zim's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and biting at it lightly before letting go, trailing kisses along Zim's jaw line, ignoring how the Irken struggled against him to get free. Dib ran his fingertips along Zim's sides, stopping at the hem of Zim's pants.

Panic raised in Zim's body and before he could really tell what he was doing he shoved Dib off quickly, breathing heavily. Pain hit him like a brick wall which made him flop over and curl up, hugging his knees to his chest as if that'd help, but it was making the pain in his stomach worse.

Dib blinked, slowly he realized what happened, frowning slightly, he tried to tug Zim's legs away from his chest, the Irken bit on his bottom lip to stifle a cry of pain. Okay… that wouldn't work, sliding his arms under Zim he lifted him up.

Zim nuzzled into the sudden warmth… it felt like that same warmth that saved him from falling on the germy floor. Zim could feel himself starting to drift to sleep, but he didn't go to sleep without mumbling. "..Will… dye Dib-worm… green… look better.." He lout a loud laugh before he fell asleep.

"..And now I know I shouldn't sleep and accept things from Zim… might even want to stay away if I want my skin the same.." He continued to ramble on as he shifted Zim's weight to one arm with difficulties, opening the door with one hand, then putting his arm back under Zim. This day seemed to be good and bad… what was good or bad Dib didn't know.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well, I'm going to stop here, I'll write a longer chapter next time, I hope there wasn't too much OOC.. Hmm.. Anyway! Jock Jack.. Wasn't all that funny Zim, really wasn't.. weirdo.**


End file.
